


Maybe A Plan

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James has A Plan but he doesn't expect to go through with it.





	

James explained his idea with wide hand gestures and what must have been a somewhat alarming glint in his eyes. He looked at Sirius expectantly. 

“Okay let’s do it!”

He blinked dumbly, though he should’ve known better, really. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this, not join in,” James said, his put-upon frown threatening to be overcome with a grin seconds after he put it on. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. “When have I talked you out of anything ever?” 

James abandoned his fake-upsetness and smiled. “I seem to recall you stopping me from going home with Benjy that night a few years ago.” 

“That doesn’t count,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. 

“Why not?” 

“I was jealous!” Sirius threw his hands up like the dramatic little shit they both knew he was. “I wanted you to go home with  _ me _ , I was hardly looking after your best interests.” 

“It was in my best interests to go home with you, though.” 

“Not the point.” 

“And may I ask what the point is?” James asked lightly, stepping forward and settling a hand in the small of Sirius’s back. 

“The  _ point _ is that I support all of your ideas unless they go against what I want.” Sirius punctuated his statement with a kiss on the tip of James’s nose. “What made you think I’d talk you out of this?” 

“Because it’s stupid?” 

“That’s never stopped us before.” 

“Maybe it should.” 

Sirius leaned back slightly, looking at him suspiciously. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” 

James frowned exaggeratedly. “If I was replaced, I should hope you would notice before now.” 

“So you  _ have _ been replaced?” 

“If I was the replacement, that wouldn’t be true.” 

Sirius sighed and rested his head on James’s shoulder. “This is getting confusing. Did you want to do the plan or not?” 

James chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll floo Rem and Peter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
